Urga Racek
The Urga Racek is a helicopter in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's based on the Bell 47 and the helicopter is equipped with buoyant skids for take off and landing both on land and water. The Rebel drop description is "The Racek from Urga is a marine-focused helicopter, which specializes in ocean surveillance and rescue operations. Cruising speed 150 km/h." The actual maximum speed is 169 km/h in horizontal flight. With the nitro Gear Mod it can momentarily reach 202 km/h. Performance Relatively light and agile. This is the smallest helicopter in the game, so it's ideal for exploration and tight spaces. Additionally, it makes for a small target if you're dodging SAM sites. If required, the helicopter is also capable of landing and taking off on water. However, do not expect great speed from the helicopter as it's the slowest in the game. Versions and locations Medici Military: *At multiple Military bases in Medici: **Porto Vena. **Porto Coclea. **Porto Tridente. **Porto Cavo. **Porto Darsena. *At helicopter outposts such as Guardia Feno I. *At three small unmarked outposts in the Rocca Blau province. These spawn points will remain even after the province is liberated. The pictures below were taken at one of said outposts. **One is at N 40 47.935 E 5 34.655 **Another is at N 40 47.327 E 5 34.120 **The last is at N 40 47.340 E 5 32.890 *For some reason, they will sometimes be dispatched when liberating a base, which is ironic as they are unarmed and can't hurt you. The helicopter will follow Rico around and is actually very convenient, because the game counts it as 1 helicopter being after you. If you don't shoot it down, it will be harmless. The Heat system will normally send mostly 2 helicopters after the player, so having 1 of them be harmless is convenient. The only disadvantage is that as long as the enemy sees you, it will be impossible to lose heat. **This usually happens when a soldier on the ground gets in a vehicle. It often happens with cars, trucks and sometimes tanks. With helicopters, soldiers will get in them if there is one parked nearby and they can't reach the player in any other way, like the player going to a different part of the base they can't reach. Two other helicopters often flown are the CS Comet and Urga Postolka. ***The pilot is often equipped with a weapon that is not commonly seen, like a CS27 Misfortune or UPM61. The Rebellion: *Provided during the mission Three's Company. *Provided during the Bavarium Sea Heist (DLC) mission The Setup. *Unlocked for Rebel drop after liberating Porto Cavo. *The same bases and outposts listed above under Medici Military (after liberation). *Parked on the water next to the three underwater spires of the Simpsons easter egg. **N 40 40.300 E 5 30.905 - About half way to Boom Island from Insula Dracon. Capstone Hydrawith 11 ammunition. **N 40 38.870 E 5 46.980 - South-east of Insula Fonte. Fire Leech with 9 ammunition. **N 40 51.470 E 5 36.730 - North-west of Insula Striate. Fire Leech with 9 ammunition. Trivia *Being based on the Bell 47, it's the oldest helicopter in the Just Cause game series so far. *It's made by the fictional company Urga. *"Racek" is Czech for "seagull". *Reprogrammed SAMs in Medici won't shoot at it when it's flown by a soldier. This prevents losing Heat, because he can see you. However, military SAMs will still shoot at you if you are in one of these. *The Urga Racek is one of only two Bell 47-style helicopters that can land on water in an open world game. The other is the Sea Sparrow, from the GTA series. Gallery Rebellion EDEN Extraction Site Alpha.png|A rebel version near EDEN Extraction Site Alpha. Rebellion Urga Racek Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Racek Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Racek Front.jpg Rebellion Urga Racek Left Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Racek Right Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Racek Rear.jpg Rebellion Urga Racek Top Front.jpg Rebellion Urga Racek Top Rear.jpg Rebellion Urga Racek Underside.jpg Rebellion Urga Racek On Water.jpg Rebellion Urga Racek On Water 2.jpg Rebellion Urga Racek On Foot.jpg Medici Military Medici Military Urga Racek Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Racek Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Racek Front.jpg Medici Military Urga Racek Left Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Racek Right Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Racek Rear.jpg Medici Military Urga Racek Top Front.jpg Medici Military Urga Racek Top Rear.jpg Medici Military Urga Racek Underside.jpg Miscellaneous Urga Racek Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen after liberating Porto Cavo. Urga Racek Rebel Drop.jpg|As seen in the Rebel Drop menu. Unnamed port at N 40 39.000 E 5 43.250 (seen from south).png|Rebellion version at Unnamed port at N 40 39.000 E 5 43.250. Unnamed port at N 40 39.000 E 5 43.250 (seen from north-east).png|Same place. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3 Category:Military Vehicles